NaWen
|Race1 = Demon (Etherious) |Age1 = |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Force Lightning Fire Dragon Mode Fire Dragon King Mode Black Fire Dragon Mode Transformation Magic Ushi no Koku Mairi (Temporary) |Character2 = Wendy Marvell |Kanji2 = ウェンディ・マーベル |Romaji2 = Wendi Māberu |Alias2 = Sky Sorceress |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Age2 = 12 (X784) |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Force Unison Raid |Image Gallery = NaWen/Image Gallery }} Nawen (ナツウェン Natsuuen) is a fanon pair between Fairy Tail Mages, Natsu Dragneel and Wendy Marvell. About Natsu and Wendy Natsu Dragneel Natsu Dragneel (ナツ・ドラグニル Natsu Doraguniru) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein he is a member of Team Natsu. He is the younger brother of Zeref Dragneel, having originally died 400 years ago, being subsequently revived as his brother's most powerful Etherious: E.N.D. (ＥＮＤ, イーエヌディー, Ī Enu Dī). Natsu is also among the five Dragon Slayers sent to the future from four hundred years past, having an additional purpose in the assistance of the defeat of Acnologia. He is also so technically the uncle of August. Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and has abnormal sharp canines; Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf. Following his intense battle with the Rogue Cheney of the future, Natsu gains a cross-shaped scar on the left side of his abdomen, a result of the two fatal wounds the man dealt to him during their altercations. He later attains a new scar, this one being a jagged blemish on his right cheek, which he gained following his battle with Zeref. Natsu's guild mark is red and is located just below his right shoulder. Natsu's main outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf he received from his adoptive father, Igneel. He has also been known to wear a rolled up comforter strapped across his back, though he rarely carries it in battle. In the year X791, Natsu's attire receives minor changes. He now wears an open-collared, one-sleeved version of his original waistcoat, which is instead tucked in and zipped. The sleeve covers Natsu's left arm, leaving his Fairy Tail mark, as well as his entire right arm, consequently exposed. Natsu continues wearing Igneel's scarf and retains the same lower clothing. He now wears his wristband on his right wrist. In the year X792, Natsu is seen wearing a large, tattered, dark cloak with his trademark scarf. His pants are torn and patched and his arms and legs are wrapped in bandages. Later, he discards this outfit in favor of his old one, although he keeps the bandages on his right arm, which hide a draconian tattoo holding a portion of Igneel's power. Following the one-time use of Igneel's power, the tattoo disappears and Natsu abandons the bandages. Natsu is carefree and reckless in nature, and, despite his consistent brawls with the other members of Fairy Tail, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. He is willing to go down fighting for his friends, regardless of how futile it might seem. Natsu has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach. His solution to problems often involve violence. Even when disrespected or faced with obvious hostility, Natsu rarely ever reciprocates the feelings, and often forgoes grudge-holding. He did, however, for a short time, hold a grudge against Jellal Fernandes, but eventually forgave him and considered him an ally. He occasionally shows compassion for his enemies, such as when Cobra was betrayed by Brain. Natsu rarely exhibits any perverse tendencies towards the opposite sex, there only being two noted instances. The first is seen prior to the Grand Magic Games, when he is seen trying to peek, along with several other of his male Guild mates, on the women as they bathed. The second is when Lucy comes crashing into him while nude, and he stares at her body, even groping her breasts for a moment. Natsu continuously tries to prove his strength to others. At various points in time, he has challenged Erza, Laxus, Mirajane, and even Gildarts (in short, all of Fairy Tail's current S-Class Mages), to fight him, albeit, he was beaten every single time. Despite his losses, Natsu bears them no ill will, as he considers everyone in the guild to be his family. He demonstrates this attitude even towards former enemies. Natsu has even gone as far as defending Laxus from being expelled, despite his attempt at taking over the guild. Due to his reckless nature, Natsu's fights usually ends with widespread destruction. Natsu's love of fighting has allowed him to develop a rather strategic mind, helping him to, on various occasions, find weaknesses in his opponent's techniques, or simply weaknesses his opponents themselves possess. Natsu has also defeated his opponents with pure wit, rather than brute strength. Natsu, befitting his recklessness and love of fighting, never backs out of a fight. Natsu was very close to Lisanna, and, because of this, after her supposed death, no one in Fairy Tail mentioned her out of respect for his feelings. However, after Lisanna's return to Earth Land from Edolas, this is no longer the case. As a Dragon Slayer, Natsu suffers from motion sickness. Natsu becomes sick from riding on any form of transportation, even if the transportation happens to be other people, as shown when he was carried by Lucy. This, however, does not apply to Happy, as he considers him family, not transportation. Natsu can become sick from looking at, or simply thinking about, any form of transportation. In spite of his naturally dense nature, Natsu is quite perceptive and understanding of his friend's feelings. After his battle with Gildarts during the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, Natsu came to understand and accept fear, and has used this acceptance to help his guildmates and himself emotionally grow. Prior to this event, Erza’s wrath (albeit for comic relief), transportation, and the Magic Council were the only things that Natsu feared. Wendy Marvell Wendy Marvell (ウェンディ・マーベル Wendi Māberu) is a young female Sky Dragon Slayer, having originally been over four hundred years ago Wendy was one of the five children sent through the Eclipse Gate to the future to assist in the defeat of Acnologia. She was formerly a member of the Cait Shelter Guild. After the events surrounding Nirvana unfold, she officially joins the Fairy Tail Guild. She learned her Dragon Slayer abilities from her foster mother, Grandeeney. Following the disbandment of Fairy Tail, Wendy, along with Carla, joined Lamia Scale. Following the conclusion of the the War between Orochi's Fin and Lamia Scale, Wendy leaves Lamia Scale and joins Natsu on his journey to locate the other Fairy Tail members. Wendy is a petite girl with long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, and two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest and brown eyes. Like all Dragon Slayers, she has elongated canine teeth. She generally wears loose fitting or bare-back dresses and sandals with wing designs, possibly to denote that she is a Sky Dragon Slayer. When first introduced, Wendy's Cait Shelter Guild stamp was located on her right shoulder, but after the Guild disbanded and she joined Fairy Tail, the stamp was replaced by Fairy Tail's Guild stamp. During her time in Edolas, Wendy wears her hair up in pigtails held together by two animal ear like attachments. Two strands of hair hang down on each side of her face. She wears a long sleeved top with two buttons in the center and an ascot around her neck. The top is adorned with a small pattern around the shoulders and a small trim around the upturned cuffs. She wears a frilled skirt with a small trim running around right above the end. She also wears thigh high socks. While on Tenrou Island, Wendy wears several different outfits. At first, she wears a flowing dress with a triangular pattern near the top and crossing pattern around the rest of the dress. She wears a thick band around each of her arms and ankle tied sandals on her feet. Later, Wendy receives new clothing from the Celestial Spirit World. It is a simple kimono with a black waistband and small tie over it. She wears thigh high socks and wing like attachments in her hair to keep it up in pigtails. After being saved from Hades' attack, Horologium gives Wendy new clothes. They are a suit like top with a light trim and large cuffs and dress shirt with tie. She wears a small skirt with a large sash holding the top and skirt together. Her hair is let down and she wears dark stockings. During the Grand Magic Games, Wendy wears her team colors in a long sleeved dress with a flower pattern adorning the sleeves. She has a small tie with ribbons holding her hair in pigtails and stockings. Wendy is very shy and polite. She is always accompanied by her Exceed companion, Carla, as they have a very close relationship. She is very eager to try and make friends. Wendy also cares greatly for her guild members, and even suggested going to the home-town of the Exceed to try and get them to evacuate when they were under threat. Wendy is becoming more confident and brave as time goes on, and she always tries to be of help wherever she can. She is intelligent and has a very honest personality, is "direct and open with her emotions", and is easily swayed by the people around her. However, this also causes her to be "very romantic". She can be spontaneous and "very ditzy". Unlike the other Dragon Slayers, Wendy doesn't enjoy fighting, preferring to avoid it as much as possible. If, however, it's for the sake of her guild or friends, Wendy will fight without hesitation. History Natsu's History 400 years ago, Natsu was born as the younger brother of Zeref, however, he died at a young age alongside their parents, courtesy of a Dragon attack. This caused Zeref to research Magic and its relation to life and death and, much later, with Zeref using his dead body, he was revived as the strongest Demon: E.N.D; whose purpose was to kill Zeref. As E.N.D., Natsu was a Demon specializing in fire, and purportedly discovered a different route that Magic could take when it was still developing and thus created Curses. During this time he also met Igneel, however the Dragon chose not to kill him because he loved him extremely so. From that point on, Igneel, the mighty Fire Dragon King, taught Natsu how to talk, write, and perform his own signature form of Lost Magic: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic; Igneel ultimately chose, like four other Dragons of that time period, to seal his damaged soul inside Natsu's body and leap four hundred years into the future, recover his strength with the future's high Ethernano concentrations and kill Acnologia. While initially thought to have been abandoned by Igneel on July 7, X777, Igneel, July 7, X777 was the day and year he awoke in the future, like the other four Dragon Slayers; however, when Natsu woke, he believed that Igneel had abandoned him, not knowing that he had instead opted to reside inside his body for many years to come. The departure of E.N.D. from the past also gave rise to many legends about the strongest Demon from Zeref's works, including his creation and leading of Tartaros (when in fact, Mard Geer happened upon E.N.D.'s tome and used it to create unify the other Etherious under a single cause and was the one who created Tartaros), and the fact that he was the most vile creation in Zeref's library of works. After waking up, Natsu left on a quest to find Igneel and was eventually found by the Guild Master of Fairy Tail: Makarov Dreyar. Natsu ended up joining Fairy Tail, in which he formed a close, sibling-like rivalry with Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet. He was also shown to be on good terms with Lisanna Strauss and Elfman Strauss not long after they arrived to the guild. One day, Natsu found an egg in the forest east of Magnolia.Thinking it to be a Dragon Egg, Natsu took it to the guild and asked Makarov to make it hatch, but Makarov and Erza told him that he was the only one that could make the egg hatch; through love and care. Lisanna offered to help Natsu care for the egg until it hatched, to which Natsu happily accepted. The two built a shabby straw house in the park to keep the egg warm, becoming very close in the process. The next morning, Natsu discovered that the egg was missing, and began to blame several of his guildmates. After arguing with almost everyone in the Guild and nearly starting a fight with Mirajane, Elfman appeared, carrying the egg, explaining that he only wanted to help, but was too embarrassed to ask. Suddenly, the egg hatched and a blue cat with wings came out. Lisanna remarked upon the sudden change in the guild's atmosphere after the cat's birth, prompting Natsu to name the cat Happy. A few years passed and Lisanna partook upon an S-Class job with her siblings, in which she was supposed to hunt a creature called "The Beast". Natsu wished to go with him, but Elfman opposed, as he felt he should be the one to take care of his family. Lisanna was accidentally killed (supposedly) by Elfman during his attempt at taking over the monster. Though Natsu forgave him, he was greatly saddened by the event. Wendy's History Originally born 400 years ago, Wendy, an orphan, was raised by the female dragon Grandeeney for some time. At the age of five, Wendy was sent through the eclipse gate along with four other children arriving in the future. Wendy had believed July 7, X777, the day she awoke in the future was when Grandeeney had suddenly disappeared not knowing that she had opted to hide inside Wendy's body in order to prolong her own life as well prevent Wendy from turning into a dragon like Acnologia. After wandering around trying to locate her lost mother, Wendy ran into Mystogan, who introduced himself to her as Jellal. Mystogan allowed her to travel with him, though he was also hopelessly lost on the road. One day, Wendy heard Mystogan utter something by the name of "Anima", and shortly after deemed it too dangerous for Wendy to travel with him further. He left her in the care of a close guild by the name of Cait Shelter, where she stayed until requested to aid the Light Team in their mission against the Oración Seis. Relationship Although very few intentions regarding romantic love have been shown between them, fans of the anime and manga support Wendy and Natsu's relationship because of the friendship they share, the way in which Wendy seems to look up to Natsu like an older brother and the fact that they are both Dragon Slayers. Natsu and Wendy are close friends and guildmates, are united by their wish to find their Dragon foster parents, Igneel and Grandeeney respectively.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 69 Wendy has healed Natsu's injuries several times through the use of her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, even when she had little Magic left, ignoring Carla's warnings and being willing to put her own health and energy on the line.Fairy Tail Anime:Episode 107 Also, when Nirvana was destroyed and everyone was shown to be safe, except for Natsu, Wendy was shown to be greatly worried; when Natsu eventually appeared, Wendy was relieved and happy, diving into his arms. They become very close throughout the series. In short, they have a relationship similar to an older brother and little sister.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 162, Pages 8 Synopsis Oración Seis Arc Wendy is introduced and Natsu begins to feel as if he recognizes her name. As the others are shocked at Wendy's young age, Natsu is unfazed and attempts to remember her name.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, page 3 - 6 When the group is attacked, Wendy hides herself behind a rock as Natsu and the others fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, page 5 At the end of the brief battle, Brain sees Wendy and kidnaps her along with Happy who is mistakenly snatched as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, page 3 Soon after, Erza demands that her arm be cut off by another because of her poisoning, but before her request is fulfilled, Carla proclaims that Wendy is able to heal her arm with her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: chapter 135, page 17 Gray, Natsu and Carla search for Wendy and Natsu questions the Exceed on Wendy. Carla reveals that the reason Wendy had volunteered for the mission was so she could have a chance at meeting Natsu. She had been hoping that Natsu would know something of her dragon Grandeneey's disappearance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, pages 9-10 After being kidnapped, Wendy is taken to Jellal and ordered to heal him with her magic. Wendy shows conflicted feelings and is warned by Happy, but eventually complies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 137, pages 5-7 Natsu arrives soon after and Wendy attempts to apologize before fainting out of exhaustion.Fairy Tail: Manga chapter 138, pages 3-5 Natsu carries Wendy to Hibiki, Lucy and Erza's location, where Wendy is violently shaken by Natsu, causing her to wake. After being awoken, Natsu bows and pleads with her to cure Erza of her poison.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 141, page 6-7 When Wendy realizes that Nirvana could be headed towards her guild, she attempts to find all the members of the Allied Forces. She soon finds Natsu and is able to heal him of the poison he had been suffering from. Realizing he also suffered from motion sickness, Wendy casts a spell on him, relieving him of his sickness. Once healed, Natsu promises to protect Wendy's guild as payment for her own aid.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 152, page 10 - 16 Natsu, along with Gray and Lucy, are defeated by Zero, but rise to their feet to help destroy the six Lacrima causing Nirvana's movement to save Wendy's guild. They, along with Ichiya, Erza and Jellal, attempt to destroy the Lacrima.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 158, pages 2 - 6 Knowing that Natsu will face Zero, Jellal asks Wendy if she can accompany Natsu as a medic, but Wendy is unable to do this due to her being unable to excessively use her magic. Because of this, Jellal instead gives Natsu the Flame of Rebuke and Wendy takes his place as the destroyer of the Lacrima.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 9 - 11 Each mage successfully destroys their respective Lacrima and Nirvana is halted. When meeting Natsu, overjoyed, Wendy dives into his arms, thanking him for keeping his promise. Natsu tells her that it was everyone's efforts put together that allowed their mission to be completed, reminding her of her own help.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 162, pages 5 - 9 On the boat ride to Fairy Tail, Wendy watches as Natsu joyfully rides the boat free of motion sickness. Natsu thanks Wendy for blocking his motion sickness, but his joy is short-lived and the spell wears away. Natsu begs Wendy to put him under the spell once more, but is told that if used too much, it will lose its effect.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, pages 2 - 3 Daphne Arc While looking at the request board, Wendy is approached by Lucy and Levy, both wanting the young Mage to accompany them on a mission. Wendy soon overhears that someone allegedly spotted a Dragon from a conversation held between Gray and Natsu. Seeing the possibility of the Dragon being Grandeeney, Wendy ultimately decides to come with Lucy and the rest of Team Natsu.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 69 Wendy and Natsu arrive at their destination and meet the one who put up the request, Daphne. Daphne immediately advertises her product, Metamo, to the Mages. After being calmed, she is informed of the duo's reason for being there. Daphne admits to falsely claiming she saw a Dragon for the sake of her sales, angering the group. They try to leave, but they are stopped by Daphne's magic. Gray arrives not long after and reveals his affiliation with Daphne. He challenges Natsu battle. Wendy and Carla watch as Gray and Natsu fight. The two express doubts on Gray's true identity, but they are soon ensured that the Gray before them was not a fake after he strips. Edolas Arc When Fairy Tail and Magnolia are sucked into the Anima, Wendy is devestated. While staring at her new surroundings, Natsu appears. After Carla explains the situation, Wendy complies with Natsu's plan to go to Edolas and save their friends. Natsu and Wendy travel and soon find the Edolas counterpart of their guild and they are both shocked to find out that Fairy Tail is considered a Dark Guild. Later, after traveling and buying magic items from the Black Market with Lucy Ashley, Natsu and Wendy attempt to fight against the royal soldiers, but are unable to use their magic items. However, Wendy manages to create a large tornado and the team is able to hide. From their hiding spot, the team witnesses the Earthland Lucy almost being arrested, but everyone manages to escape thanks to Lucy's magic. After arriving at the town of Sycca, the group decides to stay the night. In the morning, it is revealed that Edolas Lucy had abandoned them. Once hearing the Kings' plans to extract the magic of everyone from Magnolia, Natsu decides to steal an airship to reach the capital. However, when Lucy is unable to summon Loke, Natsu and Wendy begin to fight with their newly recharged magic tools. However, they are beaten shortly afterwards, only to be saved by Natsu's Edolas counterpart, who takes them to the capital. In the capital, Wendy, Natsu, and Lucy are captured while trying to sneak into the castle. Wendy and Natsu were drained of their magic power. But when the one who drained their magic thratened Wendy. Natsu begged for them to not hurt her. Wendy and Natsu are soon saved by Lucy and Earthland Erza and Gray (who were freed from the giant lacrima in then plaza by Gajeel). The two are given X-balls and regain their magic abilities. When the Dragon Chain Cannon is fired and the Lacrima approaches Extalia, Wendy and Natsu with all of the exceed and Gajeel attempt to push back the Lacrima bomb. Wendy, Natsu and Gajeel fight the King (in his Dorma Anim device) and several of the King's attacks are aimed at Wendy. She is saved by Natsu, who destroys the missiles aiming for her. Aiming to attack the King, Natsu tells Wendy to aim her roar at him. Wendy quickly realizes that he plans to use her air to boost his speed and complies. Using Wendy's roar to power his attack, Natsu is able to slice through the Dorma Anim, ending the battle with their victory. After hearing about Pantherlily and Mystogan's conversation, Wendy, Natsu and Gajeel take the blame and pretend to be villains. After the Reverse Anima is activated, Wendy and Natsu return to Earthland. Tenrou Island Arc After being defeated by Gray and Loke with Mest, Wendy and her partner decide to look around Tenrou Island. The two soon encounter Carla and Pantherlily and then Azuma, a member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Everyone is soon defeated by Azuma, with Wendy falling unconscious. Later, Natsu arrives and shakes Wendy awake. Wendy is present at Natsu and Zancrow's battle and attempts to warn her teammate of his opponents ominous flames, though to no avail. When the battle is finished, Wendy attempts to heal Natsu, but finds her healing abilities to be ineffective. She is notified by Makarov that Natsu's scarf had been tainted with Zeref's black magic and must revert the curse for her abilities to work. Wendy is able to do so and later Natsu awakens. After thanking her for her aid, Natsu begins to smell Ultear, a woman he recognized from Galuna Island. Asking Wendy if she could smell this person as well, Wendy replies that she could not distinguish it from the other smells. Knowing Ultear to be near, Natsu runs off to search for her despite Wendy's protests. When Team Natsu decides to defeat Hades, Wendy determinedly decides that she will as well. Together, everyone battles Hades and they appear to have the upper hand with their combined attacks. However, Hades appears unscathed and casts a spell on Wendy, who disappears, leaving only her clothing behind. As Wendy's body disappears, Natsu calls out her name. Wendy is saved by Horologium, much to the groups relief. When Hades raises demons, Wendy along with everyone else is horrorfied and frightened. Natsu remembers Gildarts' words about fear revealing one's strength and motivates the group to continue fighting. When the dragon appears, Wendy and Natsu with everyone else returns to the island to battle it. Wendy and Natsu with everyone else forms a circle and clasps hands with the people beside them, forming a barrier. After the barrier is broken, seven years later, Wendy and Natsu return to Fairy Tail with the rest of their group. Key to the Starry Sky Arc Grand Magic Games Arc While watching Max and Natsu's fight, Wendy is hit by a gust of smoke that came from an attack from Natsu. After seeing Natsu's Fire Lightning Dragon's Roar, awed, Wendy calls it "terrific", but complements Max as well. After Gray points out Fairy Tail's weak position, Wendy, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy decide to visit Porlyusica in hopes of gaining special power-inducing potions. However, they are quickly sent away, with Wendy looking somewhat saddened. After they regain themselves after being thrown out, Gray notices Wendy's teary face. Seeing Wendy, Natsu is angered at Porlyusica for making Wendy cry. Wendy explains that she was not scared, but reminded of her days with Grandeeney, having been reminded of her dragon by Porlysuca who she claimed had the same voice and smell and Grandeeney. Natsu prepares to approach Porlyusica and ask for an explanation, but is stopped by Lucy, who points out the interfering timelines of Grandeeney and Porlyusica's existences. Wendy states while though the smell and voice was the same, the attitude and tone was completely off. Carla mentions Wendy once saying that Grandeeney loved humans and Wendy also states that she was a gentle dragon, to which Natsu says that Igneel was gentle as well. Just then, Porlyusica appears. She explains that while she is human, she was stranded on Earth several decades ago. She explains further that she is most likely Grandeeney's Edolas Counterpart, much to everyone's shock. Upon returning to the guild and learning about the Grand Magic Games, Natsu becomes excited and voices his opinion of the games being fun, to which Wendy agrees. Natsu and Wendy are transported with the others to the Celestial Spirit World were they party like the rest of their group. When in Crocus city, Wendy and Carla fail to return to their room before midnight and Elfman is forced to take her place in the preliminary match. Lisanna and Happy are set with the task of finding her and soon find her passed out in some bushes. The duo brings Wendy and Carla back to their room and Natsu visits Wendy and Carla, quickly opening the door and rushing to her side.Fairy Tail: Manga chapter 267, page 4 After finding out that Raven Tail was the guild that hurt Wendy, Natsu is shown to be enraged, refusing to forgive the guild.Fairy Tail: Manga chapter 268, page 19 After the second day of the Grand Magic Games, Wendy and Natsu walk back to their dorm with Happy and Lucy. Upon arriving, Wendy and Natsu notice a figure infront of their dorm. It is soon revealed to be Saber Tooth's Stellar Spirit mage Yukino. Natsu immediatly shows distrust, but Wendy persuades him to let her speak. After Lucy recieves the two remaining Golden Keys of the Zodiac, her and Wendy have a conversation. Lucy points out Natsu and Happy's absence and Wendy tells her that the two went to chase after Yukino, apparently having forgotten something. During Wendy's fight against Chelia Blendy, Natsu, with the rest of Fairy Tail, cheer for her. Later, they, with the rest of Fairy Tail, visit the leisure center. There, she meets Chelia once more and the two head to one of the pools. However, when Gray and Lyon get into a fight and freeze all of the pools, the two girls are threatened by they ever-nearing ice. Natsu attempts to melt the ice, but only destroys the buildinng and sends both of the girls flying. The next day, when Makarov reveals that only one team of Fairy Tail will continue to compete, Wendy wishes Natsu and the other chosen mages good luck. She later cheers for Natsu and Gajeel during their fight against Sting and Rogue, and when the two win, she hugs Lucy, having a rush of excitement. Later, Gajeel brings Natsu and Wendy under the Domus Flau, with Gray and Erza coming as well. Both are shocked when they see the bones of several ancient dragons across the ground. Wendy reveals that she may be able to contact the souls of the dragons using Milky Way. Everyone watches as Wendy draws a Magic Circle and begins her magic. When Wendy is able to summon Zicronis, everyone is shocked to see the dragon appear. When Zicronis turns his attention to Wendy, Natsu tells him to stay away from her. After the dragon spirit disappears, Yukino and Arcadios appear. After revealing their plans of stopping Zeref and Acnologia, Yukino and Arcadios take the group to the palace. In the palace, Lucy is arrested, but the others are only escorted out and told they would have an audience with the king only if they won the Grand Magic Games. However, everyone is unwilling to wait this long, and the next day, Wendy, Natsu, Mirajane, Carla, Pantherlily and Happy sneak into the palace to save Lucy. The rescue group enters the castle, having Mirajane transform into a guard to "capture" Wendy and Natsu. The group searches the castle until they find Yukino and Lucy's cell. Natsu quickly destroys the cell, but he, along with the others, are caught in a trap and plummet to the Abyss Palace. In the Abyss Palace, the group searches for an escape route, but meets no luck. However, Carla states that she found a passage and the group squeezes through it, only to find a greatly weakened Arcadios, who advises them to flee. While listening to Arcadios, the group fails to notice the silhouette of Neppa, one of the Garou Knights, lurching over them. Natsu ridicules the Knights, and expresses joy over the fact that they would no longer need to search for an exit. The group prepares to battle the Knights. Kamika, one of the Knights, immediatly attacks the group with her Magic. Natsu attempts to stop this with his own Magic, but fails, as Kamika's Magic cannot be harmed by his flames. Wendy instead stops Kamika's attack with her Roar. The group continues to battle the Garou Knights, but they are eventually split up. Wendy is found alone by Cosmos, another one of the Knights, who states she will kill her. A battle ensues, but Wendy ultimately defeats her opponent and reunites with the other Mages. After winning the Grand Magic Games and returning to Magnolia, the group is welcomed by an immense crowd. Natsu stops to show them something and pulls the king's crown from his bag, shocking Wendy and the others. Sun Village Arc After completing a mission, Wendy and Erza go to Lucy's house. After Lucy arrives, Carla mentions Gray and Natsu three day absence since going on a mission together. Worried, Wendy suggests going to their location to check on the two. The group does this, only to find a massive dead beast, beaten by the two Mages who are seen fighting. They return to the guild as Makarov announces that they were given a job request by one of the 4 Gods of Ishgar who had mentioned it to be urgent. Arriving at their employer's house, the group recieves the details of their mission. Warrod Cken, the one who hired them, explains to them their mission and sends the group to the Sun Village with his magic. Wendy enjoys the ride, though it makes Natsu ill. The ride over, the team walks around the Sun Village and observe its strange state. Natsu notices the huge size of the giants, and compares them to Lucy's breasts, though he quietly mentions the small size of Wendy's. Tartarus Arc After returning to the guild, Team Natsu, with Wendy, Gajeel, Levy and the Exceeds, learn of E.N.D. They learn that END seems to be on a completely different level, compared to other demons like Deliora. Natsu resolves simply to "Bust up" Tartaros, Gajeel agreeing, much to Lucy's exasperation. She explains the impulsiveness of the idea, but all the Dragon Slayers are still reluctant, each hoping to find information on their dragons. But before their conversation can go any further, Jet arrives, carrying bad news.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, pages 20 - 23 When Wendy ends up fighting Ezel, she recalls how Natsu was able to enter Dragon Force. Using him as a reference to become stronger, she absorbs nearby Ethernano particles from Face, thus attaining Dragon Force. Avatar Arc Having stayed with Lamia Scale during the 1-year time gap since Fairy Tail disbanded, Wendy feels conflicted whether or not she should stay with Chelia, or go with Natsu and Co. Chelia ends up teasing Wendy by asking if she loves Natsu or not, to which she replies that she looks to him like an older brother. Chelia tells her that's also a form of love, and pushes her to go follow Natsu and Co. Alvarez Empire Arc Wendy traveled with Natsu and the others to save Makarov who had went to the Alvarez Empire to negotiate with its Emperor. Both Natsu and Wendy suffered from motion sickness along the way to the Alvarez due to them using a strange undersea vehicle driven by Angel (Sorano). When the town of Magnolia was under attack bythe Shield of Spriggan Ajeel Ramal, Fairy Tail rushed into action to defend their city. Mavis had Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy defend the city skies (with their exceeds carrying them) but forgot about their motion sickness when they landed on jeel's ship but fortunately they were saved by Erza who engaged and later defeated Ajeel. Later while dueling his brother Zeref, Natsu learned from the latter that he and Wendy (along with Gajeel, Sting and Rogue) were children born over four hundred years ago sent through the Eclipse Gate to help their dragons defeat Acnologia. While unconscious Natsu is guided through his subconscious by Zeref, who shows that Natsu had already met Wendy in his childhood and reveals the reason they forgot this memory is a result of the Dragon Soul Seal and their traveling through the Eclipse Gate. Wendy would later learned of her journey through the eclipse with the other dragon slayers from her old teacher Anna Heartfilia. It is also revealed that the dragon slayers were separated during their journey to the future. References Navigation Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:NaWen Category:Needs Help